The present invention relates generally to a method of applying protective coatings to metals and more particularly to a method of applying smooth, continuous and firmly-adherin layers of silicon carbide on tantalum carbide treated tantalum substrates.
Silicon carbide coatings are useful in many applications which require either stability at high temperatures or corrossion resistance. SiC is virtually inert to strong acids. Furthermore, it is electroluminescent, and it is a non-blackbody selective radiator. This makes it desirable for use in high temperature semiconductor devices and as a coating for incandescent bulb filaments.
However, pure SiC, in the perfect crystalline form required for many of these applications, is difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, SiC crystals have poor structural properties.